Running Into Darkness
by Valwen Isilme
Summary: Someone commits suicide


Disclaimer- I Don't own Gundam Wing, If I did I wouldn't be writing this short fan story, I would be rich and thinking of   
my next series while enjoying peoples fan-fics of MY Work ^^; So no suing pretty please  
P  
I was in a really weird mood when I wrote this so, um, on with the story  
P  
BR  
  
  
  
  
  
/BR  
CENTER  
RUNNING TO THE DARKNESS  
/CENTER  
BR  
  
  
  
  
  
/BR  
He ran, he ran from his past, the death, the chaos and yet he was going no where. No where in his life, absolutely no   
where and no one was ever the wiser much to his despair. He longed for the darkness that would end everything and yet the   
light kept it away from him.  
P  
What darkness? The darkness we all succumb to in the end of our days when our sun has set or when we can not stand the  
light anymore. What light? The light of those we love and wish to protect that would refuse to let us have our darkest wish   
and would try to shine away the night as long as they could. The light was meant to warm, but to so many it brought dread   
and suffering, it even brings fear to some. Then, for him, it brought nothing but heart break and suffering of a depression   
that forced him so low he was looking up from his shallow grave before he realized the way out.  
P  
Looking out of the grave it made him wonder if others knew about things running thru his mind, things he hid behind, as   
so many would call it, a mask? He thought of others who would have been seeing the same view as he and wondered if they had   
given in as he had done so long ago. Did they go on living in agony like he and somehow find their dream come true?  
P  
He was a soldier, and these times of peace had done nothing for him but shove him aside like rubbish and he had lost his  
job for being a soldier. A simple reminder that people had fought and died for all that they had now and no one wanted that  
reminder so they pushed the returning soldiers aside. Out of everyone he knew from his fellow pilots three had managed to   
get along after the war was over, one was working for the government, one was running the family business, and the third   
went back to his life as if he had done nothing and that was so typical of him with his type of personality. A forth friend  
was making sure things were over with then simply vanished, since then none of his old, 'friends,' have talked to him and  
for a longest time he was beginning to wish the war back and would scold himself. He grew up tormented from war and didn't   
wish anyone to suffer that, in fact now that he was on the streets he was looking after children, a small comfort these days  
for him as he watched them grow old enough for school and he would send them to the local church. He had told them of his   
past, and only the happy memories, so they wouldn't be frightened when he left them alone there, in fact he had just left   
the last little girl so she could go to school and learn to make more of her life than what the street could offer her or   
anyone. Then, with the peace, there were not many children alone in the streets anymore and he was becoming less wanted now   
than before.  
P  
During the war, he was a master at stealth, that was how he had managed to get to earth to later on bring the new era.   
Now he was using that powerful stealth to slip thru the world unnoticed until he found his final place in the world, or the   
universe since he had abandoned the planet he had saved with his fellow soldiers. He new his place was back were fate had   
cursed him to live with others did not because of how strong they were in their faith. Then, with his final thought of his   
next want he took a knife and with a flick it was over and his throat was slashed. He did cry at that moment, for himself   
and all soldiers who had the same fate as him and wondered what would happen next as he was consumed by the darkness of   
death smiling darkly at the irony of that ideal.  
P  
A week Later,  
P  
A small head stone was placed in the local cemetery which read, "A Lone Soul." No name or date since no one identified   
the boys body, which many though odd because of his very recognizable hair. One man did take notice of the irony, only he  
wasn't exactly a man anymore, with a though of how the number that suited him better was one more than 'lone' he left and   
no other took notice after that.  
P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
P  
*Heero-muse, Wufei-muse, and especaily Duo-muse stare at their owner*  
P  
*blinks back*  
P  
*They go on staring*  
P  
I would like some reviews and to see who knows who died *damn I should Morbid Oo*, Thank you 


End file.
